


Blue Whale

by LittleSongBird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blue whale - Freeform, Other, Paranoia, Suicide, Suicide Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSongBird/pseuds/LittleSongBird
Summary: Would you be mine and mine only, a toy for me to play, a corpse for me to flay, in the next fateful fifty days?Yes, I said.





	

The navy creature of the sea, the guardian breathing inside of me (and never let me leave)

He who I ever craved, honey voice that felt so safe (and eyes so full of rage)

My love.

My life.

My mind.

My insides.

The blue whale.

Would you be mine and mine only, a toy for me to play, a corpse for me to flay, in the next fateful fifty days?

Yes, I said.

And so he came.

He told me to embrace his sign on my body.

The first one was on my wrist, and thus began the list.

When the eerie black went down and no one could be found, please honey wake me up at 4.20 so we both could get wetty (with my tears).

From far beyond the line to next of my demise, he got rid of the disturbing sounds so we could get all loud in the concerted silent house (with my screams).

A coward I was, I got scared and begged to get out.

He smiled, sheepishly, and with more sweet lies and gentle touches, he sewed my ugly mouth.

And so more signs of his I savored, without his order. He was pleased anyway.

But time flew so fast that before I knew it, it was the last.

That day, he drew me a picture.

A ship of fairytale I knew I must sail, at the very first sight.

To the blue whale of my insides.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the recent suicide game. 
> 
> I have no other intention than to play around with words and imagination when writing this.
> 
> To all of the victims, please rest in peace.


End file.
